


gucci & dior (all over the floor)

by OOHSEKAl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, M/M, Phone Sex, Smut, Top Oh Sehun
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OOHSEKAl/pseuds/OOHSEKAl
Summary: It's Kai's big day. He was at the event for his Kai Capsule Collection, his collaboration with Gucci. He was enjoying and having fun for this huge deal until Sehun called him in the middle of the party. And that's where the celebration really starts, him going home in Sehun's arms.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 17





	gucci & dior (all over the floor)

**Author's Note:**

> hello, sekaists! i'm here again hahahahaha naglikot na naman ang utak dahil sa #KAIxGUCCITIME the other night. hope you like this one! SEKAI LAYAG 🤍

"Thank you for coming here tonight for the KAI Capsule Collection." Kai started with a big smile on his lips as he read his speech. He was holding the microphone on his right hand and the piece of paper on his left. He was wearing a mask but you can clearly see the happiness in his eyes as he looked around. 

"Creative Director Alessandro Michele was inspired by me & my fans' beloved teddy bear which is why this collection was born." He continued. 

"Please give this collection, a collaboration between Gucci & I, a lot of love. I would like to be Kai who likes teddy bears to always be healthy and give happy smiles to everybody. Have a joyful evening everyone, thank you." He ended his speech with a bow, grateful and happy, with a big smile on his face, his eyes shining. 

"Jongin!" An unfamiliar voice, probably from a female fan, called his real name. He tilted his head and he was greeted by a smile and a phone camera almost so close to his face. "Please say hi!" 

"Hi." He said with a slight smile, waving his hand a bit. He was feeling ecstatic. This is such a huge deal for him. And to see everyone supporting him means a lot and makes his heart full.

Tinawag siya ng isang photographer sa event kaya sumunod siya agad. He posed for a couple of pics. The name "Gucci" was behind him as he stood tall in his Gucci clothes. 

"One more, Kai!" 

Ngumiti siya. The sounds of flashes of different cameras occupied his ear. There were a lot of people in the event but it's not crowded because the place is spacious and they practice social distancing protocols, and so far, no one's violating anything so it's good.

Kai roamed around the whole place for a bit. He was all smiles as he looked at all the clothes, all the bags, all the shoes from his collection. They were nice. And he was proud of himself. 

As he was talking to the creative director of the collection, his phone rang for a call. He immediately apologized.

"No, it's okay! Answer it. I'll be with the team. Congrats again, Kai."

"Congrats to us." Kai bowed and the director smiled before he left him alone. So Kai answered the call.

"Hey, Human Gucci."

A smile automatically formed on his lips at the sound of Sehun's voice.

"Hi." 

"Hello there, baby." Kai could almost see Sehun smiling from the other line. "You having fun?"

"Yeah." Kai answered happily and genuinely. "Wait, can you hear me loud and clear? It's kinda noisy here. Wait, I'll go to the comfort room."

"No, it's okay. It's your event. I don't want to take you away from your party. I just called to congratulate you."

"It's fine. I'm walking to the men's bathroom now."

"Oh, baby." Kai could almost imagine Sehun shaking his head. He let out a small chuckle as he entered the comfort room. There was no one inside.

"I'm here. It's quiet now, right?"

"Yeah." 

"Wanna say your congratulations to me now?" Kai teased.

He could hear Sehun grinning from the other side of the line. "Congratulations, babe. I'm so proud of you. We're so proud of you. Imagine being the first korean celebrity to be the ambassador of Gucci and now you have your own collection and collaboration with them? You're insane." 

Natawa silang dalawa. Kai's heart clenched inside his chest in a good way. He knows everyone is proud of him including this guy talking to him on the other line but to hear it directly from Sehun? That he was happy and proud of how far he had come? It meant everything to Kai.

"Thank you, Se." 

"You're welcome, baby. You look so good tonight, by the way." Sehun complimented him.

"Thank you. You saw the photos online?"

"Yeah. They're everywhere." Sehun chuckled. 

"You look so good in Gucci. But I'm sure you look better without it."

"Sehun.." 

"What?"

"Stop it."

Sehun chuckled. "Why, baby? Getting horny?"

The hoarseness of Sehun's voice sent chills down Kai's back. Suddenly he felt hot inside, his blood circulating fast in his veins, his heart pounding hard inside his chest. "Fuck you." He managed to say as he breathed.

"I'd love to." Sehun's lips twitched for a grin. "And I'd take your Gucci clothes off you to feel your skin against my hands. I don't care how expensive they are. I'd rip them off your body and place kisses on your neck down to your chest. I'd lick your abs and play with your nipples using my fingers. I'd grind my cock against your dick as I position myself on top of you. I'll make you feel good." 

Napalunok si Kai. He could hear the erratic beating of his heart inside his chest, ringing hard in his ears. He bit his lower lip as he felt his dick twitch. Napalingon siya sa pintuan ng banyo. Hanggang ngayon ay wala pa rin namang pumapasok at siya lang ang tao. Pero delikado. 

So he immediately went to the far last cubicle and locked himself up. 

"Sehun.." He groaned as he opened his fly.

"Hmm.." Parang nangaasar pa ito sa kabilang linya.

"Continue please."

"Are we really doing this?" Sehun chuckled.

"You started it and now I'm horny. Hurry up."

"Oh, baby. You have a whole event outside that comfort room but here you are thirsting for my cock."

"The event is ending in 15 minutes. It's okay.."

"All right." Kai could almost imagine Sehun nodding his head. "Are you touching yourself?" Sehun asked. 

"Yes.." Kai bit his lower lip as he stroked his dick. Sehun groaned and Jongin heard the sound of the unbuckling of belt on the other line. Next was the sound of zipper being opened. Jongin felt his throat dry. Napakagat siya sa labi niya. He could almost imagine Sehun being fast in freeing his fly just to touch his cock. 

"Good." Sehun breathed. "Imagine I'm the one pumping it. Imagine it's my hand holding your dick." 

Sehun was breathing hard. "I'm stroking myself with the thought of you too. I wish your warm mouth and plump lips were around me, sucking my cock. I want to fuck your mouth so bad." 

Mas binilisan ni Kai ang paghagod sa sarili. Jinakol at sinalsal ang sariling tite at napasandal ang ulo sa tiles na pader ng cubicle. 

"I want your dick in my mouth, Sehun. Fuck. I would kiss and lick the tip before I would suck it whole. I would run my tongue along the base until the top of your cock. I will suck you up so good until you come inside my mouth." 

Rinig na rinig ni Kai ang mabigat na paghinga ni Sehun sa kabilang linya. He was groaning in pleasure and in want. He could also hear the sound of Sehun pumping his cock hard and fast. 

"Damn it, Jongin. You're so fucking hot." Sehun uttered. "Imagine me eating you out. I'd fuck your hole with my tongue and lick the rim all over and up and down. I would smack your ass with my hand a couple of times before I would pump my fingers in and out of your hole."

"Sehun.. Ah, fuck." Kai could feel himself close to the edge. He imagined Sehun in between his thighs, licking his hole. It was enough to drive him mad. Jongin moaned as he fastened his pace, stroking his dick fast and hard using his right hand, his left hand tightly holding his phone beside his ear. His heart was beating fast inside his chest. 

"You're so hot, baby. Moan for me." Sehun groaned on the other line.

"It feels so good.. Damn it, I miss you being inside me. Ah, fuck. I'm so close.." Jongin groaned. 

"Stroke it faster and harder. Imagine I'm fucking you from behind, my cock deep buried inside your ass. Imagine I'm the one stroking your dick with my right hand as I pound myself in you, filling your hole with my cock." 

"Sehun.. Ah, fuck. Moan my name, please."

"You're so fucking hot, Jongin.. Come hard, baby. Cum with me.." 

Kasabay ng pagsabog nilang dalawa ay ang malalakas nilang ungol at mabibigat na hininga. Kai's legs trembled as he leaned his body on the tiled wall. The intensity of his orgasm is unexplainable. He and Sehun don't usually do phone sex but when they do, it's fucking hot and worth it as hell. 

"Ah, fuck. Tangina, ang dami." 

Sehun chuckled. "Wanna come over?" 

"Pwede?" Kai, still recovering from his high, suddenly opened his eyes. He felt excitement running in his veins. 

"Of course?" Sehun said. "Unless you have other plans after the event."

"No, no.. Gusto ko na nga umuwi." 

"Sakin?"

"Oo." 

Kai could almost hear Sehun smiling from the other line. "Okay. Come over. I'm not busy tonight. And make sure to clean yourself up first before going back there at the event."

"Oo naman. At saka magpapaalam na lang din ako sa kanila pagbalik ko don. I've already enjoyed the night with them earlier. Now it's time to enjoy and celebrate with you."

"Ayos 'yan. Literal na celebrate kasi pag-uwi mo dito, may putukan." 

"Shut up."

Sehun chuckled. "See you in a while, babe."

"See you."

"Thanks for the phone sex, by the way. It was hot. But I know it won't beat the real thing. Nothing comes close to the feeling of having you on my bed, all hot and spread out as I fuck your ass with my cock." 

"I don't want to go back to the event and appear out there with another hard on so please stop now. I'll be there in a few minutes, Sehun." 

"Can't wait." Sehun grinned on the other line before he ended the call.

Ginawa nga ni Kai ang sinabi ni Sehun sa kanya. Nilinis ang sarili at lumabas ng comfort room na parang walang nangyari. He was grateful everyone was so busy looking around the event that no one even bothered to enter the men’s room.

Pagkalabas niya ay agad siyang nagpaalam sa lahat. The creative director walked him out of the place. Two securities from the event made sure he would be able to go out safe and sound. Wala namang nanggulo. Everyone was decent enough not to mob him and of course, careful because of the social distancing protocols.

Kai entered the car and immediately closed the door. 

"Uwi na po ako." He told the driver. "Kay Sehun." 

"Okay po." 

It was a smooth and fast drive to Sehun's place. The road was wide and there wasn't traffic so he got there in just a span of 15 minutes. 

"Hi--" Kakapasok at babatiin pa lang sana ni Kai si Sehun nang agad siyang siniil ng halik ng isa. 

Halos matawa si Jongin sa agad na pagsunggab sa kanya ni Sehun pero sinuklian niya rin nang mabilis ang mga halik nito sa labi niya. Walang sinayang na segundo si Sehun at agad na pinasok ang dila sa loob ng bibig ni Kai. Napakapit ang isa sa braso niya. Sehun tilted his head to have a better access on Jongin's lips. Agad na bumaba ang mga kamay niya sa pwet nito at hinimas 'yon.

Saglit na humiwalay si Sehun sa halik para tanggalin ang nakasabit na bag sa balikat ni Jongin. 

"Hoy! Mahal 'yan!" Natatawang sita ni Jongin nang hinagis lang ni Sehun sa couch nito sa sala ang Gucci bag niya. 

"Ikaw naman ambassador. Okay lang 'yan." 

"Don't rip my clothes off! Hubarin mo nang maayos! This is my favorite from the collection!" 

"Ang arte! Oo na! Tara na dito." 

Umirap si Sehun kaya tumawa si Jongin. "Dito talaga? Ayaw mo sa kama?" 

Agad siyang hinila ni Sehun papunta sa kwarto niya. Jongin doesn't mind the couch but he prefers the bed more so he suggested it. Buti naman at hindi pa masyadong sabik si Sehun at nakayanan pa nilang umabot sa bedroom nito.

Sehun took off Jongin's Gucci blue bear knit sweater carefully like what the latter requested. It ended up on the floor. A smile was on Kai's lips as he laid down the bed, Sehun hovering on top of him.

Sehun was quick to place kisses on Jongin's neck. Napakapit si Kai sa likod ni Sehun dahil sa sensasyon at napagtanto niyang nakasuot pa rin ng damit si Sehun. So he held the hem of his Dior shirt and pulled it up. Humiwalay naman si Sehun saglit para tuluyang mahubad ang damit niya. Hinagis din 'yon ni Jongin sa lapag. They don't care how much they cost or how expensive they are. They're the brand ambassadors anyway. They both chuckled.

Sehun also took of his pants. Pati na rin ang kay Jongin. Their manhoods sprang free when they were able to take off their underwears. 

Sehun grinded his cock on Jongin's that earned moans from both of them. Patuloy na kiniskis ni Sehun ang tite niya sa tite ni Jongin habang pinaulanan niya ng halik ang leeg nito. Napakapit si Jongin sa braso ni Sehun. 

Lalong lumakas ang ungol ni Jongin nang pinaglaruan ni Sehun ang nipple niya gamit ang mga daliri. Napakagat siya sa ibabang labi niya. Umismid si Sehun at dinilaan ito pababa hanggang sa abs niya.

"Sehun.. Fuck." Awang ang bibig ni Jongin.

"They all say you look the best in Gucci. But they're wrong.. You look the best when you're naked on my bed, so hot and ready for me to take." 

"You look the best when you're all spread out for me, your dick hard and leaking, your hole wet and aching. You look the best when your eyes are shining with lust and desire for me, when you're breathing heavily because you're so fucking thirsty for me." 

"You look all cuddly and cute in Gucci but you look sexy and hot without them on your body." Sehun muttered under his breath. "I like you in Gucci clothes but I love it when you're naked. Especially when it's for me and because of me."

Namungay ang mga mata ni Jongin sa lahat ng narinig. He didn't say anything and instead, he claimed Sehun's lips for a kiss. Naglaplapan sila, nag-espadahan ang mga dila bago inangat ni Jongin ang sarili galing sa pagkakahiga. Nagtaka si Sehun sa biglaan nitong pagkalas pero nang pumwesto si Jongin nang pabaliktad sa kanya ay alam na niya.

"Ah, fuck. It's been so long since we last did this." Mura ni Sehun. Ngumisi lang si Jongin bago agad na dinilaan ang tuktok ng tite ni Sehun. The latter groaned and did the same. Sehun sucked the tip of Jongin's dick, played with it using his tongue before he swallowed it whole.

Jongin's eyes almost went at the back of his head because of the sensation. Feeling encouraged and hot, he sucked Sehun's cock so good and so fast. He bobbed his head up and down. Sagad na sagad sa lalamunan niya ang malaking tite ni Sehun. Habang sinusubo ito nang buo ay naglalaro rin ang dila niya sa loob, dinidilaan ang ulo at sinisipsip. 

Sehun licked the base of Jongin's dick as he massaged his balls. He licked it up and down, teasing the slit with his tongue. "Stop teasing, Hun. Fuck. Subo mo nang buo, please." Hinihingal na request ni Jongin nang sandaling huminto sa pagsubo sa tite ni Sehun. 

Ngumisi si Sehun at dinilaan ulit ang ulo ng tite ni Jongin bago sinubo ito. Nadala sa libog at sa sarap, binalik ni Jongin ang tite ni Sehun sa loob ng bibig niya. Sehun grinded his hips and fucked Jongin's mouth. Ramdam na ramdam ni Sehun ang pagtama ng ulo ng tite niya sa lalamunan ni Jongin. Kaya mas ginalingan at binilisan niya rin ang pagsubo sa pagkalalaki nito. Dinilaan, sinipsip, hinalikan, kinain nang buo.

"Lalabasan na ko.. Fuck. Ang sarap. Sige pa.." 

Both of them were already so close to their release. One suck and one lick to each other's dicks had the two of them coming at the same time, orgasming at one another's mouth. Pareho nilang nilunok ang nilabas na tamod ng isa't isa. Hinihingal sila sa ginawa. 

But a few seconds later, Sehun, still recovering from his intense release, was quick to open the drawer on his bedside table. Kinuha niya ang condom at lube. 

Nakasandal ang ulo ni Jongin sa may headboard ng kama ni Sehun. Diretso ang tingin kay Sehun gamit ang namumungay na mga mata, hinihingal siya, mabigat ang paghinga at nakaawang ang mga labi niya. 

He watched how Sehun poured a fair amount of lube on his fingers. Ngumisi si Sehun at agad na pinasok sa loob ng pwet ni Jongin ang isang daliri. The latter groaned in pleasure and in desire. Napakapit sa bedsheet dahil sa sarap.

"Want more?" Sehun asked, more like teased.

"Yeah.." Jongin moaned, biting his lip. Sehun was generous enough to add another digit. He scissored Jongin open, fucking his hole with his fingers. He prepared him for his big dick. 

He fingered Jongin's hole for a few seconds more before he withdrew. He licked his lower lip as he stared at Jongin's pulsating hole. Wanting a taste of it on his mouth, he dived in and licked its rim.

"Babe.. Fuck!" Ungol ni Jongin nang dinilaan siya ni Sehun. The latter flicked his tongue on it, licked it all around, up and down before he inserted it inside. Sehun fucked Jongin's hole with his tongue. And Kai was a moaning mess the entire time.

"Fuck me now, Sehun, please.. I need you inside me. I miss your cock filling me." Jongin begged in a low voice.

"Since you asked nicely.." Sehun grinned and teared the sachet of the condom using his teeth. He put it around his dick before he claimed Jongin's lips for a kiss and entered him.

Jongin moaned against Sehun's lips. Napakapit siya sa leeg nito, pinulupot ang mga braso habang tinitira siya ni Sehun nang mabilis at todo. Sehun pounded on Jongin hard and fast. Their kisses were full of desire and want, pleasure overcoming their senses. They kissed sloppily, licking at one another's lips, sucking each other's tongues. Bumaba ang halik ni Sehun sa leeg ni Jongin at mas diniinan at binilisan ang paglabas-pasok sa loob nito. Napakapit si Jongin sa likod ni Sehun at nakahawak naman si Sehun sa baywang ni Jongin. 

Ramdam na ramdam ni Jongin ang pagkalat ng laway ni Sehun sa leeg niya. He was sucking the sensitive part of his neck, licking and biting. Nang nakuntento na sa mga iniwang hickey ay inangat ni Sehun ang sarili.

He watched the expression on Jongin's face as he filled him to the brim. Nagtama ang mga mata nila, parehong namumungay sa sarap at sa libog para sa isa't isa. Awang ang labi ni Jongin, mahinang napapaungol dahil sa pagkantot sa kanya ni Sehun.

Sehun bit his lower lip as he fucked Jongin hard and fast, hitting his prostate. "Ah, tangina.. Ang sarap!" Jongin arched his back due to the sensation with his eyes closed. Sehun groaned as he fastened his pace. Kumapit sa headboard ng kama habang diretso pa rin ang tingin kay Jongin na nasa ilalim niya. The bed was creaking and moving because of how hard and fast they're fucking. 

Jongin moved his hips to meet Sehun's deep thrusts. He encircled his arms around Sehun's neck and held on his broad back for support. 

"Faster, Sehun.. Fuck!"

"You feel so good around my cock, Jongin.. Tangina. Ang sarap mong tirahin. Ang init sa loob mo. Fuck.. Ang sikip."

"Harder, Sehun, please!"

Sehun did as told and pounded harder and faster inside Jongin. He claimed his lips for a kiss and they met halfway in every beat. Sehun filled Jongin's hole to the brim as they kissed intensely. 

Humiwalay si Jongin sa halik para huminga, awang ang labi niya, nakapikit ang mga mata.

"I'm almost there, Hun.. Fuck it."

"I'm coming, Jongin.. Tangina, ang sarap mo." Sehun groaned as he released his juices. Ganon din si Jongin. He moaned loudly as his sperm spurt out of his dick all over his stomach. Hingal na hingal silang dalawa, pawis na pawis kahit di naman mainit sa kwarto ni Sehun. Ngumiti si Jongin.

Sehun grinned as he pulled his cock out of Jongin's hole. Jongin groaned at the emptiness he felt inside. Tinali ni Sehun ang condom at tinapon sa trashbin sa gilid ng kama niya.

Binalingan ni Sehun si Jongin na nasa gitna pa rin ng kama niya. Bumaba ang tingin niya sa tiyan nito, more like sa abs. Ang daming tamod na nilabas ni Jongin at nakakalat 'yon don.

Sehun wiped off the small amount of Jongin's cum on his abs using his forefinger and put it in his mouth. He tasted Jongin's cum on his tongue.

"Oh, God. That's so hot. Now I'm hard again." Jongin groaned at the sight of Sehun licking his fingers with his cum. Sehun chuckled when he saw Jongin's dick rising up again.

"Wanna go for a second round, Gucci Ambassador?" Sehun, the face of Dior asked and of course, Kai didn't say no.


End file.
